1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates in general to the field of fasteners, and more particularly relates to a rapid fastening screw apparatus and method.
2. Description of the Related Art
As the value and use of information continues to increase, individuals and businesses seek additional ways to process and store information. One option available to users is information handling systems. An information handling system generally processes, compiles, stores, and/or communicates information or data for business, personal, or other purposes thereby allowing users to take advantage of the value of the information. Because technology and information handling needs and requirements vary between different users or applications, information handling systems may also vary regarding what information is handled, how the information is handled, how much information is processed, stored, or communicated, and how quickly and efficiently the information may be processed, stored, or communicated. The variations in information handling systems allow for information handling systems to be general or configured for a specific user or specific use such as financial transaction processing, airline reservations, enterprise data storage, or global communications. In addition, information handling systems may include a variety of hardware and software components that may be configured to process, store, and communicate information and may include one or more computer systems, data storage systems, and networking systems.
One difficulty with information handling systems is that a generally large number of components are typically assembled in a relatively small housing to manufacture an information handling system. A considerable amount of time is spent during the manufacture of an information handling system to fasten components together with screws. For instance, nuts are often coupled to a component, such as a chassis, for accepting a screw that passes through another component, such as a motherboard, in order to secure the components together. Screw and nut coupling is often required over other coupling techniques to satisfy mechanical shock and vibration requirements and to satisfy the certification requirements of standards bodies. For instance, tool-access to electronic components is required by some standards bodies to limit the risk that users will contact live or active components in a manner that poses an electric shock hazard. This restricts the utility of a number of hot swappable modules available for use in information handling systems. Hot swappable modules are insertable into and removable from an information handling system while the information handling system is operable with power applied. A typical information handling system may have six or more modules that are secured in place with captive screws and mating press-in nuts.
One way to decrease assembly time for information handling systems is to use rapid fastening nuts such as are used in the assembly of automotive and household appliance products. However information handling systems typically do not adapt to the use of available rapid fastening nuts due to the smaller size, compressed mounting scheme and grounding requirements of information handling systems. For instance, in electronic enclosures, boards are secured to a chassis with captive screws that insert into mated nuts in order to reduce the risk that a loose, misplaced or lost fastener will cause damage to electronic components, such as shorting out components. One available technique for securing two devices is to use captive screws with extruded holes in sheet metal and into press-in hardware. For example, an extrusion in sheet metal is either tapped to form threads or a screw is inserted and tightened to form threads. Tapped extruded holes generally lack the endurance for use with components that are subjected to multiple accesses, such as hot swappable modules. Another available technique for securing two devices is to use press-in or self-clenching nuts. Press-in nuts are secured to one device by pressing the nut into the device, and self-clenching nuts are secured into the device as a screw tightens in the nut to pull the nut against the device. Although press-in and self-clenching nuts embedded in a board or sheet metal have greater endurance to withstand multiple accesses, coupling devices to press-in and self-clenching nuts generally requires that the screws are rotated within the nut to secure devices together and release devices from each other.